The installation of basetrim and crown molding by carpenters is usually done by cutting with a small "U"-frame hand saw, called a coping saw, to remove a portion from inside a mitered end of one piece. This permits a straight cut end of another piece (not mitered) to fit inside the miter end of the first piece, thus giving the appearance of a full mitered joint. The saw of this invention more easily makes this removal cut, and has many other useful and advantageous applications as well.